Fate Musume
by Shadow of Life
Summary: 'In what words can Emiya Shirou describe the situation in he is in now. He, a man who used to kill non-human creatures, and now has to take care of a group of gorgeous monster girls. Just three: 'Damn you Zelretch' Rated M to be safe


Fate Musume AKA (The Daily Life with a Magus)

 **Warning**

If this story looks or sounds familiar then your right I pick this story up from **Ray O'Neill** a fellow fanfic writer who with his/her permission allowed me to continue it. If you have time take a look at some of his/her works you may end up liking them. Also this is LITERALLY the first time I started something like this so PLEASE be gently with me, no flames or hate. Reviews are Welcome though.

I do not own Fate stay night nor Monster Musume. They are owned by Type-Moon and Okayado. Please support the official release.

* * *

I woke from my sleep and looked at the clock next to my bed. Seven in the morning... Oh well, no sense in going back to sleep for only thirty more minutes.

I got up and went to bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards I took a quick shower. After I finished I went to mirror and started combing my auburn hair backwards... actually I'm going to leave it sit down. It looks weird if I comb it backwards while my hair is auburn color... it looked more natural when it was white.

I sighed as I got dressed and went to check my mail. I enjoyed the warm rays of the morning sun as I walked towards the fence of my so called house. When I reached the mail box I caught something with the edge of my left eye. I turned around and saw my neighbor who surprisingly was going for his mail as well.

He noticed and greeted me with a smile.

''Morning Shirou-san.'' He waved cheerfully at me.

''Morning Kimihito-san.'' I returned the greeting. My neighbor Kurusu Kimihito is what some would call at first sight your typical Japanese when it came to looks: messy black hair, light brown eyes. He is however a really easy going guy who anyone can go along with. He really helped me out here when I moved in.

Though the only thing that I find a little intriguing are his so called residents... and the times I hear pain filled screams from his house.

''So are getting accustomed with the neighborhood Shirou-san?'' he asked me as he flipped through his letters.

''Pretty good I'd say.'' I admitted as I look in my mail box, it was empty... at least there are no more bills.

''That's good then. How is the business going?'' he asked me as he leaned against the fence, guess he didn't get enough sleep.

''I'd say it started working out.'' I replied causally. The business he talked about is my repairman job, basically I repair electric equipment and other stuff. Guess it's true when they people sometimes go back to their origins.

''Its fine then, what about-'' whatever he was about to say was cut off by small but powerful explosion that came from his house.

''Gahhh! Mia what did you mix in there?! '' A high pitched scream was heard from the house. I took a look at Kimihito and see that his jaw is hanging open and his eyes are the size of saucers.

''S-Sorry Shirou-san duty calls!'' He screamed as he dashed to his house leaving behind him a trail of dust. Normally I would have went and helped but this is just your daily your everyday ritual at the Kurusu household.

I sigh as I look at him running to stop the chaos that was going on in his house. I can sure relate to him, living with a bunch of girls can be nerve wrecking.

I walked back in my house and start making myself some breakfast and coffee. Oh yeah, nothing makes me more relaxed than spending some quality time in the kitchen.

I place my cup of coffee on the table, then I get back to my frying pan and taste the food. ''Hmmm needs more salt.'' I muttered to myself.

''The coffee could also use a little more sugar.'' A girlish voice said from behind my back. Hhmm... Odd I could have sworn I put enough sugar in the... wait a second!

I turned around and saw a woman in my kitchen. She is a young woman, with long black haired. She is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses... Is she some kind of government agent or something?

Ok... who is she and how the hell did she enter my house without triggering my bounded fields?

I took a nearby knife and assumed a battle position. ''Ok who are you and what are you doing in my house?'' I asked the woman, my stare serious and cold.

''Good morning, Emiya Shirou. What's wrong? Surely you were expecting me to arrive today, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Ms. Smith!" the woman presented herself in a rather casual manner...did she really not flinch when I pointed a knife at her?...Oh what the hell am I thinking, that's not what's important now.

"Expecting you? What are you talking about, I wasn't expecting anybody. Now answer my question, how did you enter in my house?'' I demanded from her.

She tilted her head to the side, showing a rather confused look. "To answer that is simple: through the door." She got up from my chair and started walking towards me. "Odd. Surely you must have expected to meet your exchange coordinator?'' she asked me with a puzzled look.

Exchange coordinator?

"I have no idea what you're talking about?'' I told bluntly. No really, I have no clue what she is talking about.

Her glasses fall a little down off her face, and a confused stare was visible in her eyes. ''Surely you must joking? You did sign to be a Volunteer Host Family in the Cultural Exchange Program Act.''

I look at her for a few moments... then my eye started twitching. ''Ok... I have no idea what you're talking about. I never volunteered for anything.'' I answered honestly... this must be some kind of joke.

This Smith woman didn't look too amused. She reached inside of one her pockets. My muscles tensed, from previous encounters this is the moment when a gun is pulled... and there was no gun. She seemed to have taken out a piece of paper. Which she handed to me.

''Correct me if I'm wrong Emiya-san, but aren't those your personal data and isn't that your signature right there on the contract?'' She asked me with a smug smile on her face... somehow I think she is enjoying this.

I took a look at this paper, there's no way this could have my signature... I rub my eyes really hard hoping I'm still half asleep... nope, this thing right here has my signature.

I look at the woman in front of me, somehow all the bravado I was displaying went down the drain. ''I never signed this! Who gave this to you, since I obviously didn't?'' I shouted in frustration.

She looked confused at my statement. ''Why your grandfather of course. By the way he sure was interesting person.'' She told me excited.

Grandfather... ok I might not exclude the possibility that my grandfather may still be alive since I don't know who he is... but there's no way he's in this place.

A chill went down my spine when I realized who this 'grandfather' could be. ''This grandfather of mine... did he by any chance have message for me?'' I asked with a glass smile.

''Oh right. Actually he left me a letter for you.'' she told me as she handed me a letter.

I opened this letter early to see what's going on. When I read it my eyes went wide and my skin palled... I finished reading the letter. I folded it back in a letter... then ripped it... and again... and again... and again until it was small shreds.

I looked at her and gave her a broken smile. ''Smith-san was it? Would you like to discuss this at breakfast?'' I asked her nervously.

''Oh my, you sure had a change of heart. What did he say?'' she asked me with smirk.

The letter wasn't anything long or complicated.

It said simply:

'Shut up and do what the hot girl says or I'm leaving you there' signed Zel.

I'm sure that pretty much everyone is confused right now... trust me you're not alone. But how did I end up in this messed up situation you may ask?

Well it started a few months ago.

Romania, 13:47, hidden castle.

I was tracking down one of the slippery mages in my entire career as the second magus killer. This guy has escaped me 4 times before, but not today. I have taken many precautions, I am prepared for a battle would require me to be creative and expect a LOT of explosions. In fact collateral damage was a given in this castle if it remains that would be an achievement. This guy's dangerous and his magecraft's is what helped him get away in the end in all our encounters.

But no matter. Its time he paid for all the innocent lives' he had ruined.

I slowly entered the main room of the castle and carefully sneaked around. I could sense him in the room right in front of me. I have to use the element of surprise and attack him while his guard is down. I kicked open the door, my weapons projected and ready to be used... What he saw inside the room was not what he expected.

''What in the world?!'' I shouted in astonishment when I saw him tied up against a radiator, blindfolded, with a gag ball in his mouth... his face was scribbled with black marker and on his head was ticket that wrote: 'I've been a bad boy'.

The weird and creepy way he was tied up aside, I was wondering who beat me to it and managed to tie him up like this.

I went next to him and took of his blindfold and gag ball. ''What happened here?'' I asked sternly preparing to project a sword to increase the pressure of his intimidation... too bad I didn't get to.

''Gahhh! The horror!'' The man screamed and cried like a little girl.

I was stunned... I found the situation really peculiar... but I also felt something oddly familiar about it.

''You know he was really rude. All I did was ask him to surrender and he had the nerve to attack me. Can you believe it?'' a voice said from behind my back... oh no... I recognized that voice.

I felt my blood freeze and my face morphed into a look of a traumatized person. There was only one single option I had at the moment.

Run as fast as I could because something worse than death was in there!

I ran through the halls of the castle and reached a dead end with a window. Judging by its position its right above a bottomless ravine. What to do?

Jump of course!

I broke through the window in a hitman style, closed my eyes and reinforced my boy to the limits and awaited the impact.

I waited... and waited... and waited... no impact... I'm scared... I opened my eyes and saw that my body is hanging in the air.

I slowly turned my head around and saw that someone was holding me in the air with what seems to be a holy shroud.

''You know that's not a really nice way to greet an old friend.'' He sighed bored at me.

''NOOOOO! HAVE MERCY ZELRETCH!'' I pleaded like a coward, I don't give a damn about self-respect and pride when it comes to this guy.

''For what reason you are so scared of an old man like me?'' he asked innocently, like he doesn't know why he scared the shit out of me.

''Every time you visit me personally you sent me to explore some random world for your own damn amusement.'' I shouted at him, my back shivering at the times he sent me.

''Now when did I do that?'' he asked with innocent puppy eyes.

''When!? Last time you visited me you sent me to a world where everyone I knew were gender-swapped and if that wasn't crazy enough the female version of Gilgamesh there was bisexual and wanted to have a threesome with me and my female version.'' I shouted in pain. That was really creepy to have a female version of Gilgamesh flirt with. I don't care how drop dead beautiful she was, there's no way I could look at her without remembering my Gilgamesh's smug face.

''The time before that you sent me to a world where Illya's mother somehow managed to live, and my version ended up getting together with her after Kiritsugu died. That and they were having sex every night like rabbits, after Illya would fall asleep.'' I shivered as I remembered. The moments I fought against that version of Emiya Shirou, our memories got exchanged and I saw how those two spend their nights... it was really awkward... I felt like I was seeing myself having sex with Illya... it made me feel like some sort of siscon.

"And the time before that, you sent me to a world where I summoned Jeanne d'Arc instead of Arturia Pendragon. If that alone wasn't weird enough, my younger self somehow managed to have sex with her, and got famous in the throne of heroes for taking the Holy Maiden's virginity.'' I shouted angrily. That was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, the Archer of that world was called the 'Virgin Slayer' by everyone in the Throne of Heroes after that.

''And those were some of the more acceptable worlds! Do I really need to go on?'' I cried in terror, really those were some of the more normal worlds. Somehow my mind blocked and locked away some memories in some other worlds to keep my sanity.

''... Ok perhaps I might have had a little too much fun with you a few times.'' He scratched his head bashfully and grinned at me.

''Just a few?! The reason my hair went white wasn't because of my magecraft, but from the mental traumas you put in my head each time you visited me.'' I snapped at him.

His smile has dropped and he sighed. ''...You know what, screw diplomacy.'' He said and hit me in the back of the head.

''Gahhh!'' I growled as I passed out.

I opened my eyes and took around where I was. It seems I was in the clock tower... and I'm tied up with some sort of magical rope... that and my mouth is covered with duct tape. ''Mhmhmhm!'' a murmured as I tried to speak.

''Oh Shirou finally awake are you?'' he chuckled at me from a nearby chair.

''Mhmhmhmh!'' I tried asking what the hell you are trying to do.

''Let's take it easy and have a nice long chat. If I take of the tape of do you promise not to scream and whine like a little bitch?'' he asked me.

''Mmhh!'' I nodded my head in response.

With one swing he ripped of the tape. Man that hurt. "Now then-"

"DAMMIT ZELRETCH, JUST KILL ME AND END MY MYSE-" I didn't even get to finish as he put a new tape on my mouth. "MHhmhmhmh!"

"You asked for it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway you are probably wondering which word I'm sending you this time right?"

I nodded my head in response, regardless of the fact that I'm scared of what he has planned for me. "Well the truth is I'm sending you on a vacation in a world without magic and that is currently at peace."

My eyes widen in shock and I gave him a disbelieving stare. This guy usually doesn't care about other people, and we're not friends for me to believe that he actually cared about me. "Don't give me that look. The only reason I'm sending you is because my cute students Rin and Luvia have been constantly nagging about how reckless and stupid you have been recently."

"Believe me, it's been getting on my nerves. I'm the one who is supposed to give them headaches, not the other way around." He complained like a kid. "So I proposed to them to send you on a vacation in a world without any current conflicts so you can relax a little."

He swing his jeweled sword and a portal opened in the room. He walked next to me and gestured to the suit case in his hand. "Well here you have everything you need. I made arrangements in that world for you to have a nice home, a decent back account and fake documents."

''Mhmhmhhm!'' I struggled to free myself, but it was in vain.

"Oh come kid, just chill. I'm not sending you there for good, just a year or two. Do whatever you want and have a good time." He smiled at me as he began dragging me to the portal.

"Oh right before you go." He made a mirror appear in hand. "I took the liberty and made you look Japanese again."

"Mhhmmm!" I struggled in shock, my skin, hair and eyes are back to their original colors. Don't know why he did it, I mean I don't really look too Japanese with auburn hair, and yellow eyes.

"Ok now Shirou, have a fun!'' He smiled as he threw me in the portal. '' Oh and don't worry about the ropes, they will disappear in an hour."

The damn ropes are the last thing I'm worried about!

After about ten minutes that felt like I was put in a fricking washing machine, I arrived in so called new home.

After an hour, the ropes finally disappeared. I got up from the floor ripped of the tape of my mouth, I flinched as I forgot how much it hurts to do that, and done the thing that been on my mind for the last few hours.

"DAMN YOU ZELREEETTTTCCCCHHHH!"

And that's about what happened. Well at least he sent to a rather peaceful reality. I mean there are no wars and other crazy stuff going on right now. So I decided to take his offer and take a vacation... who knows I might need it.

"So any questions Shirou-san?" Smith asked me.

"So let me get this straight... I will be a host for an extraspecies person, who came to Japan for the cultural exchange program. I must go together with them wherever they go and make sure that no harm happens to the person otherwise it might lead to diplomatic problems. You guys will modify my home to match the specific needs of the person, and will cover any expenses that the person will bring me right?" I narrated some of the things that were pointed out in the contract.

"That's about it." She replied cheerfully.

I took a deep sigh. The old vampire did tell me he would sent me to a peaceful world but he forgot to mention that in this world there are humanoid creatures... that and they are highly intelligent and now have official rights as humans.

My first visit to Kurusu-san home was really awkward... I almost projected a full armory of swords when I saw Rachnera-san... what can I say... habit.

Good thing I didn't... otherwise I might end up in jail. It seems that attacking an extraspecies person is a bigger crime than attacking a fellow human.

So it seems I will have to take care of an extraspecies person, like Kimihito-san does... hopefully I don't end with six people like he did.

"Ok... so when is my so called new housemate supposed to arrive?" I asked tiredly, no use going any deeper into this, since Zelretch said to do it I might as well get this over with.

"Oh, she's already here." She told me. Wait what?

"Already? I didn't even have time to prepare anything." I protested, even if I accepted I should at least be given a few day to set up a room or something.

"Oh don't be so stingy, the faster the better." She got up from her seat and looked to the door. "You can come on in Horo-chan." She shouted.

In response to her call, a girl came inside the house. My eyes sure betrayed my reaction. What can I say, it would be weird not to react at her.

She was a young girl, probably eighteen. She has long silver hair, and ruby red eyes. Fairly tall, with a slim figure, yet a very generous bust. She is overall a really gorgeous and beautiful girl.

Now onto the weird part. She has a pair of red dragon like wings on her back, a matching pair of long horns and a long lizard like tail, her lower arms, neck section, shoulders, and the side of her checks are covered in red scales. Her fingers seems to have black claws rather than finger nails, and her canine teeth also seem rather big and sharper than normal person.

"Good morning my new host. My name is Horo and I represent the Dragon race, I hope my stay will help at creating new bridges between humans and my people." She greeted me elegantly, displaying quite an aristocrat air around herself.

I should have known that this vacation is also an entertainment show for Zelretch.

And so my daily life with monster girls began... something tells me that Archer and Zelretch are laughing their asses right now.

Dragons. Creatures of legend, winged lizards that you might as well call moving mountains of destruction, no matter what place in the world when you say "dragon" you can be sure that anyone knows what you are talking about. From the west to the east there is a form of a dragon. Big or small any one of them is a force to be reckon with. In fact Saber during the Holy Grail war was said to have the soul of a dragon, and she was a powerhouse. In fact anyone that was associated with dragons were powerful whether they had a bond or connection or they were able to slay the creature and claim the title "dragon slayer" which made them all the more terrifying as opponents. In Fact my Reality Marble had quite the number of blades that were dragon slaying material and they were each dangerous. But rarely do I use them, after all there are no dragons in modern day society due to the end of the Age of Gods, dragons became in some senses a "myth" barring the extreme circumstances like a holy grail with a servant somehow summoning a dragon or being related to dragons I would never use them, after all it would be akin to using a cannon on a rabbit on most individuals.

Now it would safe to say that I never imagine myself to see a dragon, but when Zeltrech is involved it's a given fact that all bets are off with that troll. Because sitting across from the table was one of those creatures of legend...who was a humanoid girl...I blame Zeltrech. This is one of those awkward moments where if it was a normal day back home I would either be trying to fight for my life as I try to get the hell away if I couldn't kill it or just watch as the entire clock tower try to claim it dead or alive, well dead preferable since I know how "morally questionable" they can be. Not to mention it would be too funny to see a dragon eat them.

"Shirou-san"

I know it's wrong to feel shock given how the troll has sent me to worlds that were equally strange and put into odd circumstances for his entertainment.

"Shirou-san"

But is it wrong for me to hope? To think that thi-

"SHIRO-SAN"

"Huh?! Oh sorry Ms...Smith was it? I was...reflecting". I was scratching my head as getting back to reality.

"More like you were trying to escape reality there with how far you were looking into the ceiling." Ms. Smith was smirking at what she was seeing.

If she only knew.

"Anyway now that you are giving us your full attention there are some things I need to go over with you"

"Like what?"

"Well Horo is a dragon so information about how she lives and eats are kind of scarce and if you go on the internet...well, you're not going to get reliable stuff, so we the government had to go and ask for some books from dragon clans and all about everything about them. Now these books are some of the only ones existing so if you lose or damage them...well let's say we might have a bit of an international crisis" Ms. Smith calmly replied.

"Couldn't you just have make a printed copy of these books and give me that?" I looked at her straight at her face.

"..."

"..."

"ANYWAY, MOVING ON!" Ms. Smith suddenly shouted, eager to change topics.

"You're not going to answer my question are you?" I deadpanned.

"As I was saying, you need to read and memorize what these books have okay? She was smiling with a face that was practically screaming "of course not!" to my question.

*sign* "Yeah I get it, read and memorize what they have" Was going to regardless after all it's not every day you find a book that explains on how a dragon lives what they eat and how to take of them and all the little details. If anything it might as well be considered a myth back home for a book to just conveniently exist and if it did then you can bet whomever owed would not depart with it that easily. Hell you would have an easier time getting one of their own children then a book like this.

"Excellent! Well we kept poor Horo waiting too long, so come on!" With an eager smile she went to turn and encourage the girl next to her to talk.

Right, how could I forget the attractive female dragon that's sitting across from me and going to live with me?

"Alright Horo? Let me show you around the house as well as your room and you can make yourself comfortable"

"Why thank you Emiya-san, though I do have high expectations since you are so far the only individual that seem to fit the criteria" Horo replied.

"What criteria?" I asked, couldn't help but be concerned what kind of criteria I just happen to fulfilled.

"Now now, horo enough of that let's not bother poor shirou with all boring details, after all his grandfather told us he wouldn't want to know any of that stuff." Ms. Smith replied to her before taking a slip from her cup.

OH GREAT, Zeltrech is up to things again and knowing him it would be something that would provide entertainment for him...at someone expense...namely me...Lovely. But despite him and having the entire multi-verse as his playground in a sense he wasn't bad but a good person...one that loved to troll other people...as well as send them to different crazy universes at times...

Well ignoring the crazy universes he has sent me, he does make sure to let me know ahead of time, while most would agree it is to see the said poor individual face in horror, said individual knows what they are getting into so they don't wake up all confused and panicking...mostly. He WAS kind enough to go and make a background for me to fit into this world which helps me "blend in" better than if I was thrown in by some unknown reason. And let's not forget the more important thing making sure I can hear and read whatever language as Japanese. From other shirou's I have encounter I caught glimpses of other people that have pissed Zeltrech off where he had send them to places where sanity either left the room or avoided like crazy and the language as well as reading made no sense at ALL. One poor fellow was sent into a world where almost all language was the word "smurf" another was sent into a universe where all you could do was say was your own name and somehow other people could have a conversation with each just by doing that. So long story short as much as I didn't like him, I was glad he DID make sure I didn't walk in blindly...mostly.

And judging from the building I was currently staying I had room for another guest, so as long as nothing crazy happens I should be fine.

"So your room can be the one across from mine, bathrooms on your right, so you can go and unpack now" I pointed to the room that my current resident would be staying in.

"Hmmm the room could be a bit bigger..." Horo was looking over giving the whole room her opinion.

"Why?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow curious as to why she would want it to be bigger it was big enough for one person. You could out a desk, drawler, bookshelf, and a double bed and still have room leftover.

"Dragons like big places, it means more room for our stuff" Horo stated matter of fact.

"That...makes a LOT of sense about dragons..." I couldn't help but be surprised it made sense with dragon legends in general with them being hoarders and all. Or at least them having tons of treasure and all.

"So Shirou-san let's make something clear" she turned around looking at me with a serious expression.

"Okay what is it?" I replied paying attention to whatever she may had to say.

"Don't have any notion that I'm going to fall for you or so, you're not my type."

"Okay" I was alright with that, it worked for me, so she would just be a roommate in this house, like taiga...on second thought, let's hope she is NOT like taiga that would be bad for me. Let's just hope she's responsible with chores or at least doesn't prank when I least expect it.

"Now you may be asking why and so but the thing is I like guys who have muscles and you don't seem to be very muscular"

"Okay" I replied.

"Now while this may tear you apart I want you to control yourself alright?"

"Okay" to be honest I was perfectly fine with all this,

"So I expect you to be on your best behavior and act as a gentleman right?

"Okay" I have to wonder, was she paying attention to me at all? Or was she going through what she wanted to say? In some ways I can't help but feel this is like a lecture from Rin or Luvia when I did (in their own words) something stupid. If so then that case I can hope it doesn't last several hours.

* * *

{Horo's ViewPoint}

"Sign"

Well here I am. The so called human world, staying in a human home. Hard to believe so, considering dragons are a bit of an isolationists. Father was against this and Mother was worried sick but convinced father to go with it. But if I wanted to find a mate then I had to. Father kept trying to convince me to go with a nice male dragon just so I wouldn't join this program but I wanted to find my mate myself. Just like the stories I read of how a dragon would go and find his princess and take her away to his castle and keep her safe as he would court her. Hopefully though I won't come across any knights that appear and turn that story into a tragedy. Seriously who would love a tragedy?

In fact the main reason I had choose this place was due to that strange "man" who showed up and convince not just me but mother as well as father about staying with my now current host Shirou Emiya. He seemed pleasant, payed attention to her talking, almost as if he experienced listening to lectures for hours...well time will tell. I had to be careful, after all I remember all the tales I was told as a young girl.

{"Now Horo, listen carefully". Mother would tell me as she comb my hair. "Whatever happens in the Human world you CANNOT let a human touch your reverse scale. If you do then they will use it to go and attack you".

"Would they really?" I asked, not wanting to believe that someone who attack a dragon in their moment of weakness.

"Yes just look at our previous ancestors, who had their reverse scale touched and lost their lives their loves and everything they own, you must never let a human touch your reverse scale."

"Humans when given a chance will pounce down with everything they have." Mother replied solemnly}

Well things should be fine, I had a decent place to stay, a coordinator that would be on top of everything (after all Ms. Smith looked responsible!) and plenty of time to go and find a mate. There was sure to be someone as well several things to do for fun, in fact the neighbors seems to be another family from extra-species, so perhaps I could find a friend!

Heading down for dinner I was in a pleasant mood as to what they future may hold, that I didn't see shirou standing right next to me trying to get my attention.

Which resulted with me hitting him in surprise.

* * *

{Shirou's Point of view}

"Sorry about scaring you and all" I answered with a smile while a hand was at his stomach, I should make a note of how strong a humanoid dragon could be, from what I could tell she had no magecraft so she couldn't reinforce herself yet she was several times stronger than a normal human being at least. Then again it was a good thing it was just her fist and not her trying to burn me down, as much as I wanted to know if she could breathe fire I didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"No, no I wasn't paying attention, you were just trying to tell me that dinner was ready and all. Horo was panicking inside hitting her host who was trying to let her know dinner was ready. This was not a good way to start things off. Best to admit to her mistake and fix any pride left then trying to deny it and make it worse.

Anyway I made a meat based dish since I wasn't sure if dragons can eat vegetables or so" I commented since all stories about dragons eating either was meat of goats, cows, whales, or humans and alcohol.

"Oh you don't have to worry shirou, dragons are actually omnivores we just prefer to eat meat because it's more enjoyable for us" Horo replied with a clam expression.

"Good to know, SO the meat dish I made is a good choice, I was worried that it would be offense somehow" I replied with tension leaving my shoulders. That was something I was concerned about, cooking for a person that wasn't entirely human. What humans may like a non-human or in this case a humanoid creature may not find it as good. It may have been rude to only assume dragons only ate meat and alcohol for all I know.

"So this is what you have prepared for dinner? Well I have you know I have high expectations on meals so be prepared for a harsh reviews." Horo looked at her meal, finding her meal to be pleasantly looking as well as the smell wonderful to smell at, but held her mouth, after all was it to her duty to guide her host to standards. So if she found anything wrong with said meal she should inform him and have him improve himself.

"Oh really? When then by all means have a bite." I just smiled, just waiting after all one of us was going to be shocked.

Of course, Horo took a bite and froze. When there was a thumping noise that just started to happen. Horo and I looked around to identify the noise only to look at horo's tails that just hitting the ground in passion. Both of us were silent, they looked at each other, and horo grabbed her tails and place under her legs while it didn't stop the thumbing, but it did muffled it.

"Well it's not bad, however the meal could have been better" Horo replied while trying to keep a straight face. Though it was hard to take it seriously with how her face having a blush as well as the muffled thumbing sound that could be heard as they ate.

"Uh-huh" I replied with a small smile on his face. Yeah she totally enjoyed it. Scratch another victory for my cooking skill.

"Hey, you can go and put your dish on the sink I'll take care of it, I'm going to take a shower first."

I figure it would be better if I went and took a shower first, so I wouldn't run into her during shower and end up making her upset. That was a problem that happen when I was living with Rin at London during our first few days. We didn't tell each other when we took showers or a bath and well I walk in and well there was an angry Rin with a gandr waiting for me afterwards. So I figure if I did it right away Horo and I would avoid that kind of mistake.

Putting away her dish, Horo turned around wanting to hear what Shirou had to say at the end. She didn't quite hear what he said but she felt it wasn't important or so. She went and took a look around the place getting the feel for it, and decided a shower would be nice before heading before bed. Going back to her room she gathered her Pajama's and headed to the bathroom. And walked in and opened the sliding door...only to see a naked Shirou.

"..." Shirou was staring at her.

"..." Horo was staring, at his face...at first, then she lower her gaze and started to stare at his chest, as well as abs and seeing how muscular he was under his clothes and suddenly realizing that she just walked on him when HE was taking a shower. Staying still and looking at her host while he was naked was something that WASN'T appropriate within the first night.

"IHUGsdJHssa" Horo Quickly mumbled a string of unrecognizable words as she slammed the shower door and quickly ran out.

I could only sign at what just happen. I thought she heard me tell her that I was taking a shower first but I guess she didn't hear me, got to let her know the next time I take a shower then. Putting a loose blue shirt as well a loose jogging pants I walked out, looking for my new resident and end finding her looking everywhere but me.

"So...are you alright?" I asked, just glad that she didn't call me a pervert or throw something at my head.

"Yes, yes perfectly fine and all nothing wrong with me!" Horo spoke a bit quickly staring at the wall with interest.

"Alright then" I just walk to my room just wanting to end this day after this sudden change of events thanks to Zeltrech. I swear if someone ever managed to kill that old troll the multiverse would either rejoice or tremble at whatever was capable at finally accomplishing that task. Thinking about it I wonder if I should laugh or be worried if he did died were my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Waking up to a new day, a new day with my new roommate(?). After some difficulty of her nearly going back to sleep Horo came down and eat breakfast with me. There I said out loud what I had planned on for us to do.

"Let's go and meet the neighbors" I told Horo when she was finally awake right after she finished her breakfast the next day. Well more like having to wake up a sleeping dragon…another thing I never expected to do crossed off the list.

"All of them?" Horo answered groggily, she may be up but it was too early for her to go and meet all the neighbors, honestly who wakes up so early in the morning? She needed more coffee to handle this. Dragons were not early riser's only certain dragons would wake up early at all.

"Well how about the ones across the street, the other extra-species home stay" Looking at her reminded me of Rin, of how she wasn't a morning person at all.

"There are plenty of them so yeah, in fact I think there are a few who I haven't meet yet either..."talking to myself I agree to my own suggestion.

"Really? How come?" Horo was curious, her host was not aware of all the potential inter-species that were living across from his home?

"Well it seems they weren't around when I came over so it's going to be the first time so it's going to be good for both of us to go and pay a visit."

Heading across the street and knocking on the door we can already hear the residents active. Opening the door we saw a girl that had snake eyes with long red hair with a smile that quickly turned into a face full of horror.

"Oh Hello who is-OH GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE! SERIOUSLY ISN'T THERE ENOUGH GIRLS THAT ARE DROPPED OFF TO MY DARLING'S PLACE!" Miia was screaming loudly enough for everyone to hear I responded quickly.

"morning Miia" I replied, yeah not surprised at how she acted given how she doesn't like other girls getting close to her "darling" which is a lot of the times considering how most of the other residents have feelings for him. And from what I heard each were trying to marry him. As well as a few incidents that has happen with the "other" girls and guy, it was kind of refreshing to hear this and not be the one to experience it.

"Emiya-san how could you!? I thought you better than this! How could you go and bring a girl to my darling when I already have to deal with six other girls who are after my darling as well as the MON team and that's not including any other girl I haven't seen or forgot to mention!" Miia face-palming at what she was seeing. She thought that her neighbor would not be bringing ever more headaches and competition. If anything he seemed responsible and helpful!

Um, Miia if you hear me out she's-"

"I mean really, it's an uphill battle with me trying to win darling affection points as well prove to him that he should marry me! Really how am I supposed to get him to marry me" Miia was looking annoyed as she slowly raised her voice.

"Polygamy"

"Huh?" both Miia and I turned our heads to the one who said that, which was strangely Horo. She was looking at both of us as if we couldn't see the simple solution to life's problem in her own point of view.

"You know, have your darling marry all of you, that way everyone wins right? Horo explained looking at us as if we didn't know what the meaning of Polygamy was.

"That only happens in harem anime as well as bad fanfiction!" Miia retorted back with fury.

For some reason I couldn't help but try to not think about what either were talking about for the sake of his sanity considering some of the stuff he had seen...as well as did. Most of which was because Zeltrech put me in a position where I saw some of the stuff that "other shirou's" ended up doing.

"And even then I want to have him all for myself!" Miia finish her statement as if it made perfect sense.

"Anyway she's not here to stay with you she's staying at my house" I explained, hoping to put an end to this misunderstanding. When I think about it, too many problems were because no one clear up the misunderstandings which lead to more problems, why was that?

"Wait really?" Miia looked surprised "oh, well as long as she doesn't go for darling"

"Perish the thought I am not tasteless to go after another fellow reptile prey" Horo calmly replied.

"If only the other girls could realize that, I think we may become good friends" Miia was starting to hum at the prospect at the concept of a female that wasn't after her darling and may become a friend!

"So can we come in?" I asked hoping to go inside before the neighbors came outside to get a look at the source of the noise. Miia wasn't quiet about it, well the neighbors more or less got used to it considering some of the things I heard from them. From loud noises to small explosions it has been a miracle they haven't complain yet. Though I suspect they were enjoying the "show" they were getting.

"Oh yes! Yes come in!" Mia ushered us inside and we proceeded inside.

"Ugh what's the deal yelling so early in the morning?" came a reply from a girl who had eight eyes and a lower torso of a spider.

"Morning Rachnee" I replied.

"Oh it's you, and I thought it was something important" Rachnee just walked away to the kitchen.

Well personally I'm glad she doesn't seem to realize that I was close on bringing out noble phantasms when I first saw her. Old habits die hard and seeing rachnee at first almost brought them out. You fight against abominations and creatures of horrors that when you see something that resemble them your instincts act up.

"So who is she?" Horo looked at her with slight interest.

"That's rachnee a spider liminal, she lives in the attic, oh be careful with her she has a habit of...tying people up...well mostly girls..." Miia answered hesitantly.

"Is there anyone else I should be careful for my chastity?" Horo asked with concern. She did not like the idea of another girl going and tying her up for her amusement.

"Just Suu" Miia responded.

"Suu?" Horo repeated Miia.

Huh I don't think I met Suu either let alone heard of her. That name sounds way too simple for-

"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEIEEEE!"

Interrupting my thoughts I turned to see...a blue blob groping Horo?

"Suu! Don't grope our neighbors! It's bad enough that you grope us!" Miia panicking at what she was seeing. Quickly rushing to Horo, not wanting to make a terrible first impression on a possible friend. Only for Suu to start groping her.

"Aaaaiiwww!"

Just what was I seeing right now? A humanoid dragon girl as well as a lamia getting molested by a slime...at this moment I felt like I had a vision. A vision of what kind of world I was stuck in, as well what I should probably expect to come with interacting with these people. So to protect any sanity and innocence I had left I blocked that vision with all my might. And start banging my head to the wall.

{five minutes later and one Advil}

"Sorry about that", Miia was apologizing furiously wanting to have her neighbor not hold a grudge over Suu's behavior. Just because they gotten used to it didn't mean other people would be okay.

"Oh don't apologize to me rather..." I turned my head looking at Horo. Who was blushing furiously at what just happen.

"Just...keep her away from me." Horo was not expecting this to happen. In fact she wasn't aware of slimes were a thing. She thought they were just stories or possible things you find in sci-fi and not in reality!

"Oh suu is being herself she does this all the time!" Miia answered quickly only to pause when she realized that saying out loud doesn't help her case.

Oh really?" Looking at her I was told that she had the mind of a child and all but looking at her eyes I couldn't help but feel there was a deeper intelligence that was aware of what was going on and kept a low profile just to not arouse suspicion. That or she just had the mind of a child with no sense of personal space, to put it mildly.

"eheheheh well look Emiya-san came here with Horo-san to meet everyone so let's go and introduce everyone shall we?" As always Kimihito trying to keep the madness down and make things enjoyable for all.

"oh of course well to introduce myself you may call me mero, no need to for formalities and all.", A mermaid with long pink hair and wearing Gothic clothes on a wheelchair responded with a skip in her voice

Looking at her there was something about her, not like she was going to murder anyone but like there was an upper class up bringing from how she acted and looked, spending time in the Clock Tower makes a person notice these little things when you walked around the so called higher classes.

"Oh Me! Me! Me! Me! Its papi turn! I'm...wait what are we doing now?" a little blue hair girl answered, well if little girls had wings instead of arms as well as bird legs instead of a human legs, and who happen to forget things after taken three steps.

"Wait who are you?" See what I mean? At first I thought she was playing around until I found out she really had forgotten me, apparently it takes time for something to stick or so, that or whatever she considers important to remember.

"Hey Elmer, nice to see you again" Rachnee was next to answer looking bored at what was going on, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Rachnee, how could thou forgot! His name is not Elmer but Emiya! Thou has no ability to remember?" rebuked a girl with blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail, who happen to have horse ears as well as a torso of a horse.

This was Cerea a centaur who reminded me of Saber with her talks of chivalry as well as honor and protecting her lord. It made me wonder what would happen if she and saber ever meet?

I meet all most of them except for Mero, suu and someone else….only to feel a presence coming from my back and I turned around and saw her. A girl with white hair, blue skin, black sclera and yellow iris wearing black clothing and a black scarf.

"You have the eyes of one who has walked through hell and back, your hands are drenched in with the smell of the blood of the people you have cut down-" *bam!* Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Kimihito hitting her with a hand chop to her head.

"Lala! Don't go and be rude to our neighbor! You need to stop chuunibyouing around guests" Kimihito stopping her before she did something that cause trouble down the line.

Well the serious moment has now disappear but really, what is concerning is the fact that she WASN'T wrong about me. If anything she was right about me. Not sure how she figure it out about what kind of work I use to do. As well as what kind of road I walked down from.

"ow that hurts" Lala was now rubbing her head teary-eyed on her lap, yes she was headless apparently and her head was sitting on her lap. How did she eat? Or drink?

"Oh this is Lala she's a dullahan from Ireland!" Kimihito answered seeing my look at her. "She just has a habit of saying things don't take them too seriously."

"Ahem" Horo coughed to gather attention to all.

"It is a pleasure to meet my new neighbors as well as potential friends in this new land" Horo responded with an air of nobility.

"Of course it is a pleasure as for I to meet someone as graceful as you!" Mero replied with her aura of nobility.

"You honor me!" Cerea getting down on one knee with one arm across her chest as she gave her own retort.

"Um is it me or are those three going off into their own fantasy?" Rachnee questioned with a raised eyebrow. Because for some reason she saw the three of them wearing either royal outfit's or a knights armor in some grand hall.

"Papi sees it too!"

"Suu see's it too!

"Yeah it's not just you" Miia deadpanned.

"So do you two want to join us for breakfast?" Kimihito asked nonchalantly as he stopped questioning some of the things he saw.

"Thank you however we already had breakfast and I wanted to go and explore the city as soon as I can" Horo politely declined.

"Alright then, take care then" Mia gave a wave.

"I like her" Mia commented when both shirou and Horo were out of eyesight.

Everyone looked at her as if she just grew a second head.

"What? Why is everyone shocked?" Mia freaked out with how everyone was looking at her.

"Well it's just every time you see another girl you kind of get….hostile." Mero hesitantly answered.

"Yes sadly that is the truth about you" Cerea commented as well.

"So hearing you say that makes us wonder…..has your cooking finally made you crack? Rachnee replied with a completely serious face.

Going through town may not be a bad way to start the morning, to be honest there wasn't a lot of people since it was after the whole morning rush. Of course Horo stood out due to both her regal looks, her albino hair, and the pair of horns on her head. That was also not including her wings or tail.

"Ah how amazing" Horo looked around with interest at her surroundings.

"You find this amazing?" I asked.

"Yes you could say I was sheltered and all so this is my first time to experience this kind of world" She looked at me with a smile in her face.

Suddenly I wasn't looking at Horo but rather a small girl who wore purple clothes, a girl who I had a met for a short time. A girl named Illya.

"Shiro?"

"Huh?" I shook myself back to reality, "sorry did you say something?"

"You were looking strange" Horo staring at him with concern.

"Sorry I was thinking" I replied. "No need to worry about me, so is there any particular place you want to see or do?"

"No to be honest I'm not sure myself I would like to just explore the city" Horo went and looked at the city in wonder.

"Fair enough let's do it."

Passing through bookstores clothing, antique shop, a department store and did some window shopping, I wasn't too sure where to take her by, and so I let her decide as to where she wanted to go. Eventually they decided to stop inside a coffee shop. It was peaceful to be honest, course that's what most coffee shops try to have, a peaceful atmosphere for their customers. Horo found some clothes that she wanted, and thankfully she didn't go on a shopping spree, I remember those times I was forced to attend for Rin or Luvia…it was not pleasant, for me. Carrying all those bags as well as having to try (fail) to dispel fights between them.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Horo asked as she slowly drank her coffee which after a pleasant walk tasted great now. "Because if you don't have anywhere in mind let's go home"

"You tired?" I couldn't help but ask, she didn't looked tired at all.

"No I'm not tired but my tail is" Horo replied "my tail is scrapping across the pavement it's not pleasant to do for several hours, not to mention having to be careful of not hitting someone with it"

"Huh" that…was something the magus never thought about. i guess when you think about it most creatures could handle having their tail be scrapping against pavement for long periods of time. He heard some laminals that could handle their tails scrap the ground with no problem, like Miia as kimihito told some events they did when they went across the city.

As they got up a scrapping noise came at the table, which seem to be coming from Horo arm, looking close it turn out to be scales that were sticking out.

"Well this is just terrible timing" Horo muttered

"Is that natural? Shirou asked wanting to make sure there wasn't anything wrong but at the same time wasn't sure if he could ask without being rude at some way.

"it's just my scales are getting loose, dragon scales can block swords and even deflect bullets but there are still problems they tend to get caught in clothing and we have to take them out by using a special pair of clippers and filers or have to pluck out any loose scales. While we also have to moisturize so our scales don't get dry or flak, we do have an appearance to maintain after all."

"So it's just like trimming nails and hair?" I was surprised to hear that,

"Well if you want to make it simple then yes it's like taking care of hair and nails"

"Can I help?" I had to ask, this was something that actually got my interest to help a dragon trim their scales? Magus back home would call me a liar or be green with envy about hearing this.

"I'm not sure, having someone I don't know assist with trimming is…." Horo was hesitating, she couldn't tell if she was okay with the idea or not.

"When you get your hair cut don't you have to let a complete stranger touch your hair so they can do their job? Plus I want to help out, I countered.

*Sign* "alright I'm not entirely okay with this but I will gave you a chance" Horo signed, she was willing to try to trust him. Trust was important to build and to do so you have to let someone help out by giving them a chance.

"For dragons we can't just grab a pair of clippers and just clip away we need to scale and trim down using a special filer. It's also important for us to moisture our scales so they don't get hard or flaky, and sometimes there are scales we can just pluck out, like hair, when it gets too long and falls off by itself." Horo continued her lecture

Really….there are a lot of things I never expected to learn about, well to be more honest Magus in general probably didn't know about this kind of thing, if they did….well shirou wasn't sure what to expect from them to be honest.

"Alright then, let's do this then", take a nail filer and nail clipper I began clipping scales that horo explained that needed to be clipped as well what kind of scales he could trim with the filer. It was overall a strange experience something he would never imagined doing. They were making good process trimming the scales though shirou did not handle the scales on the tail as horo replied it was a delicate job and she wasn't alright with the idea of him taking care of that part. So shirou was handling the scales that show up in the back. Which he noticed something underneath the hair near her neck a scale that was sticking out and going the opposite direction? Curious shirou went to check to see if this scale was loose and just happen to go to the opposite direction compared to the others. But the moment he touched it Horo she suddenly shaking before she fell into the floor

"Horo what's wrong!?" Shirou asked, concern all over his face seeing her drop to the floor with no warning or so.

"awawawaw" Horo started to mummer and shriving, and her face became red. "Please be gentle"

I wasn't sure how to interpret that. Given how she looked she seemed either in pain or just most functions of her own body. So I quickly rush to see if anything was wrong.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Horo looked at him with worry and….fear?

"But you don't look good, your face is red and you're lying on the floor!" I answered "I want to help"

"Please don't hurt me"

I paused, whatever happen she was now terrified of ME which just made me wonder what caused that.

"Okay then tell me what I should do to help" I asked slowly not to do anything rash and cause her to freak out.

"Just let me rest for a bit"

"Do you want me to get a blanket or a pillow?"

"Blanket is fine"

"Alright then."

Horo was now in a situation her mother warned her never to get into. And it didn't help that her mind started to go to the darker spots of what could happen to her now that was in a very vulnerable state. She was considering to curse herself to making such a childish mistake. She had heard what happen to various dragons and her mother warned her as well, it's just wanted to put her trust in her host given she was going to be staying there and well given her state she would pay the price. The only question is how and what terrible things he would do to her now? As her mind keep making new and horrible things her host could do to her she felt a soft cover over her.

"Okay wasn't sure if you wanted one blanket or so, but I have several with me, just tell want you need next" Her host was standing next to her with concern over his face.

"Just let me relax for a bit"

Alright just call me if you need anything I'll be right here, I responded sitting down in the floor.

It was a few minutes later that Horo was able to stand up again.

"So what happen? You went all limp there, like you lost control of your entire body"

"You touched my reverse scale" she answered

"Reverse scale?" I repeated.

"All Dragons have a scale that goes the opposite direction, a scale that for some reason doesn't follow the norm, like a hair on your body that goes longer then rest? Well we have it with our scales and it's touched, we lose control of body as well as…." She trailed off.

"As well as?" I repeated.

"It's not important right now I should be punching your face right now, but you didn't know and you didn't do anything to me." It was true contrary to her thoughts her host didn't do anything and expressed concern for her worried something was wrong and as he sat down looking at her while she was creeped out and worried with him looking at her the face he had shown however was only concerned and worried. So she should explain and hopefully this kind of thing would not happen again.

It was later on the night with Horo going over what has happen for her within a process of 48 hours. Already she made friends as well as get into a position where who knows what could of befall upon her! And yet the worst never happen almost as if the worst thing that could happen were in her mind itself, or perhaps her host was a decent person that truly cared and would never hurt her…..perhaps a mixture of both?

Whatever she just wanted to go to sleep and thinking was not helping for her. She just didn't know how to act after that whole scene, it didn't help her host was a great cook, though she would never admit it. Thankfully she kept her tail under her legs so noise shouldn't have been heard…hopefully and her comments on how he could have done better should have deflated any ego he has and make him strive to a better cook. After all it was her duty to set bars so people can go and improve themselves!

For Shirou things were taking a strange turn. Granted the old troll must have known what would happen when he sent him there to begin with! Eh no point getting angry about it after all it wouldn't change how things were going now. Overall this world did seem peaceful and besides despite being a host to a creature that would cause a huge deal back home he was sure that things would be peaceful.

Oh how wrong he was.

Author's Note: This is most likely going to be a comedy story. If you are expecting out of the world fights or some Type-moon crazy shit...sorry to disappoint but I'm not having the monster musume world in the nasuverse. Nasuverse world wouldn't be so kind to the monsters of monster musume. Also I am sticking to what Ray O'Neill wanted to make so it's going to be light hearted/funny.

One thing you need to know is that Horo is form Monster Musume: Everyday Monster Girls Online. For anyone that has trouble imaging her you can look her up online.

On a side note Lala is a fun character to write, seriously I'm having so much fun with her.


End file.
